Bella's Story
by Mischief101
Summary: New Moon AU Bella didn't fall to pieces after Edward left. She becomes friends with the pack and grows a backbone. It's the end of summer after graduation and Bella plans to travel to experience new things. However before she can leave...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first story I've written. Please let me know if I should continue it.

Bella looked at the house that used to be like a second home to her and couldn't believe that it had almost been a year. Almost a year since that asshole dumped her and left her in the woods. Almost a year since her so called family abandoned her.

Although it hurt and she was depressed for a little while, she got over it. She found a new family with the Pack. A family that supported her, didn't try to control her and didn't treat her as if she were a breakable doll.

Now that summer was almost over Bella was leaving to travel. She wanted to get out of Forks and see the world, gain life experience. She had already said her goodbyes to Charlie and the Pack. All that was left was to say goodbye to the past.

Bella looked up at the house, but she wasn't seeing the house. She was seeing the people she never got to say goodbye to. Bella took a deep calming breathe and said what she wished she could have said before.

"I was willing to give up everything for you Edward, my friends, my family, my life. But you dumped me and left me in the forest. Well fuck you Edward. You're not good for me. You're controlling and arrogant and I don't need you.

Carlisle, Esme how can you call yourselves parents? Parents don't leave their child without saying a word. You two fail as parents.

Emmett you were supposed to be my big brother but you just left me. How could you leave without saying anything?

Alice you are not my best friend. You are a manipulative bitch. You treated me as a toy. One you could dress up and control. You had to have seen me lost in the woods yet you did nothing. And how could you not have seen me get a paper cut? Never look into my future again! You have no right to see my future. I hope Jasper gets a clue and ditches your flat ass.

Jasper and Rosalie I am sorry I never got a chance to know you. Maybe someday we'll meet again."

Bella leaned against the front of her truck panting slightly but feeling refreshed. She had finally said what she wanted to say. She walked around to the driver side door. She was ready to leave and put the past behind her. Before she could open her door she heard a rustling from the woods behind her. Bella assumed one of the wolves was nearby and came to see what she was doing there. She whirled around prepared to berate the wolf for spying and froze.

"Victoria." It was barely even a whisper but Bella knew Victoria heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm so happy to know that people actually read and enjoyed my story so far. Reading the reviews and seeing the number of people to follow or favorite the story made me really want to get the next chapter out. I hope you like it. Forgot to mention in the first chapter **I own nothing**.

Bella had convinced herself that she would never see Victoria again. She had learned from the pack that for months Victoria led them on a merry little chase. Than all of a sudden she just stopped. Disappeared. Sam figured that either she got bored or she had enough of being chased and simply moved on. At first Bella was positive that she would be back for her that Victoria wouldn't just give up. But as time went on and there was no sign of her she allowed herself to relax and believe that she was safe, Victoria was out of her life for good.

Looking into Victoria's bright red eyes which seemed to sparkle (lol) with triumph and satisfaction Bella knew she should have listened to her first instinct. Victoria would never give simply watched her; she didn't make any move towards her. She just silently watched. Bella found it a little disconcerting. In the times she had imagined Victoria finding her, which at first were often, Victoria always attacked immediately. Sometimes it was to drain her; other to torture her but always right felt anxious wondering what she was planning and when she would implement said plan. Finally Bella could stand the silence no longer

"I didn't expect to run into you here Victoria." Bella was proud her voice didn't shake and that she sounded calm.

Victoria smiled and when she spoke it was in a high tinkling voice that was more suited to a small child than an adult.

"I could not let you leave without saying goodbye now could I Bella."

The way Victoria spoke you would think they were close friends. Bella was trying to think how to respond but Victoria kept talking.

"I even decided to give you a gift. I spent a lot of time thinking to come up with the perfect gift for you. Learning about your life and what you like and want from life. I finally decided though and felt it was best given to you now before you left."

Although her words sounded nice enough Bella wasn't fooled. Based on what Victoria had said she had been spying on her. Bella wonder how Victoria had managed that without any of the wolves noticing but supposed it wasn't that important in the scheme of things. Bella did know that whatever this "gift" was it wasn't anything she wanted.

"That was really nice of you but I'm not really a fan of gifts." Bella managed a small smile to keep up the friendly charade Victoria had started.

"Oh but this is something you have always wanted or at least it used to be." Victoria chimed

"And listening to you earlier I believe it is an even better gift than I first imagined." Victoria still sounded friendly but now instead of a smile there was a nasty smirk.

Bella was getting a sinking feeling about what Victoria's "gift" might be. Her thoughts were confirmed when like a cheerleader discussing a hot guy Victoria squealed

"I'm going to give you the gift of immortality."

AN: I feel bad that the chapters are so short. I write what comes to me and when I'm done I post it right away. Would you prefer me to wait till I have more to post? Review or PM me and let me know please.


End file.
